


What Friends Are For

by isaacedison



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacedison/pseuds/isaacedison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's not unimportant and Alby wants him to know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Really short this time, based on a tumblr post I made a while ago. This is just how I imagine it could have happened (obviously not exactly like that but whatever. It's a fanficion after all.) Hope you like it~

**What friends are for**

 

 

He was sick of being treated like a child. Just because he made one little mistake. Just because he was weak for one little second. And – _whoosh!_ \- everything had changed.

 

Most of the Gladers simply ignored him. Only a few of them tried to actually talk to him (which always turned out to be very awkward for both parties.) Newt couldn't help but notice that he felt like a stranger. Every time he saw a group of people standing around, talking and laughing, he went over to them, trying to join the conversation. And every time he would get the same reaction: Uncomfortable silence. He was a stranger although the Glade had been his home for a very long time.

 

(Still, he couldn't see the worry in the faces of the other Gladers.)

 

 

#

 

 

The others assigned him to work in the garden. But he stopped going there, not wanting to burden anyone with his presence, after a few days only. Instead he sat around all day. He couldn't really walk much with his hurt leg – and he was sure that he'd never be able to run again. He bid his time as a Runner silently farewell.

 

(If he had gone to the garden, he would have seen that nobody was there. The Gladers had a meeting deciding on what to do with Newt, how to help him and make him smile again.)

 

 

#

 

 

One day, Alby came up to him wearing a wide smile on his face.

 

“Can we talk for a second?”

 

“We already are,” Newt muttered as a response, clearly not as happy as his friend.

 

“I couldn't help but notice that you're having a little trouble with your social life. And I'm really scared that you might do something stupid... _again_.”

 

At least Alby was honest with him.

 

“Don't tell me anyone would care.”

 

Alby's smile altered. He couldn't believe what Newt had just said.

 

“Newt, you're irreplaceable and incredibly important for the Glade-”

 

“Yeah, pulling up weeds.”

 

“\- because starting from today you're the Second in Command.”

 

Newt didn't know how to reply.

 

 

#

 

 

Surprisingly, no one said anything against it, when Alby officially declared Newt's new position in the Glade. Not even Gally. Apparently, they still believed in Newt. And it made him feel pretty good.

 

(Minho gave Alby a secret high five because – boy – that idea was glorious.)

 

 

#

 

 

“Did I ever apologize to you?” Newt asked one evening.

 

“For what?”

 

Newt and Alby could he the other Gladers in the distance laughing while sitting around the fire. Everybody seemed so happy.

 

“I put you through a hell of a time.”

 

“Don't worry. I'm just glad that you're okay again.”

 

Newt smiled.

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 


End file.
